Una nueva vida
by Inayaon.2
Summary: ¿Alguna vez deseaste algo con toda tu alma?, ¿algo que necesitabas para "poder ser feliz", pero que al mismo tiempo era algo imposible? pues esto era exactamente lo que Tenma sentía...
1. El principio de un deseo

¡Hola! hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no publico nada u.u iba a publicar la secuela de Burdel pero ¡oh!, esto fue lo que salió de mi mente XD

Debo decir que es un proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada y pues, espero que sea de su agrado ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pues lo de siempre, Inazuma Eleven Go es propiedad de Level-5 XD

* * *

Capítulo 1

_**El principio de un deseo**_

"Quiero ser papá" fue lo que pidió Tenma Matsukaze un frío día de Diciembre, específicamente en la cena de fin de año, mientras engullía rápidamente 12 deliciosas uvas, que según Kariya, eran la mejor forma de conceder deseos.

Tenía 26 años y se sentía ya en edad de formar una familia. No es que ver a sus antiguos compañeros con hijos lo hicieran sentir así, bueno no del todo, sino que estaba necesitado de amor y ¿qué mejor que un hijo para ser feliz?

-_Yo veo eso muy complicado_ –le dijo su madre mientras le servía otra copa de vino –_Eres un obsesionado del trabajo y ni siquiera tienes una novia, por eso Aoi-chan decidió dejarte y se casó con Shinsuke_ –sentenció dejando en silencio a todos los presentes.

Y aunque era cruel, era la verdad. Aoi que había sido su novia por mucho tiempo, se había casado hacía ya tres años con aquel que llamo "mejor amigo" en la secundaria. No era que le doliera, ya que estaba consciente de que Aoi había sufrido más, pero si era triste el hecho de que tu exnovia sea esposa de tu ex mejor amigo.

Aunque realmente ese no había sido el verdadero problema.

Tenma nunca se interesó en las chicas, bueno, no para relacionarse "románticamente" con ellas. El caso de Aoi había sido una excepción y todo porque Aki-nee lo había presionado para que saliera con ella, pero realmente el nunca deseo ser su novio.

Sí estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, cinco años no pasaron en vano, pero el en realidad anhelaba otro tipo de relación. Porque secretamente Tenma estaba enamorado de otro chico, uno de sus mejores amigos, colega y compañero. Una persona fascinante a su parecer, tanto en forma física como en su forma de ser, su "amor secreto" siempre había sido Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Pero eso nunca pudo ser, Tsurugi era un chico demasiado serio y maduro. Además de que era perseguido por legiones de chicas. Nunca le faltaban chocolates en San Valentín y casi a diario lo citaban detrás de los salones para declarársele. Siendo así, ¿cómo iba a fijarse en alguien como él?

No era la gran cosa, no era "atractivo" y no tenía mucho que llamara la atención. Sólo era su amigo, y tal vez lo único que le atraía era su optimismo. Este tipo de pensamientos hicieron que Tenma dejara a un lado sus sentimientos y los guardara en una parte muy, muy, muy escondida de su corazón, en un lugarcito donde no lo lastimara tanto y donde lo dejara guardar también, el cariño que le brindaba a Sorano.

Y así un día llegó la graduación, terminaron la secundaria luego de tantas aventuras juntos y fue entonces que el equipo de soccer tomó rumbos distintos. Tenma estuvo a un paso de decírselo a Tsurugi, decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero a fin de cuentas, no se atrevió a decir nada. Kyousuke se acercó a él después de la ceremonia de entrega de documentos y le ofreció su mano diciéndole un –_Gracias por todo, Tenma_ –el castaño no dudo en apretarla con fuerza y sonreír antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo como los brazos de Tsurugi también lo rodearon y lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad.

Fue así como jamás volvió a saber de ese su primer amor, y a pesar de que luchó por sacarse a Tsurugi de la mente y de concentrarse en Aoi, nunca lo logró y eso lo notó la chica. Porque Aoi era una chica muy perceptiva (y celosa también), ella sabía sorprendentemente lo que Tenma pensaba y por más que ella hizo de todo para ganarse completamente al castaño, fracasó y no lo hizo en una ocasión, sino en varias.

No entendía porque aunque usaba faldas demasiado cortas, blusas con mucho escote o porque hacía movimientos sugestivos frente a Tenma, este nunca reaccionó de "esa" forma. Ella se degradó de tantas maneras sin lograr nada, que un día decidió hablar en claro con el chico y fue así que se llevó una enorme sorpresa y gran decepción.

-_Soy gay_ –fue lo único que le dejó decir la joven antes de soltarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y salir corriendo del lugar. Eso explicaba todo, pero lo que más le dolió fue que Tenma había estado jugando con ella, sin permitirle avanzar, se había concentrado en un imposible ¡que tonta había sido esos cinco años!

Por otro lado Tenma se sintió libre, al fin había dejado caer ese gran peso que traía encima con aquella innecesaria relación y eso hizo que el pudiese disfrutar nuevamente de su vida. Luego de que terminara su relación con la joven, él se concentró en sus estudios, terminó la universidad con honores, consiguió un buen trabajo y obtuvo con gran rapidez el puesto de jefe de área en su empresa y ganándose la admiración de muchas de sus compañeras de trabajo y la envidia de muchos.

Su vida fue sumamente tranquila y jamás se sintió más realizado que en esa etapa de su vida, pero todo cambió al llegar su cumpleaños número 23.

Fue en una mañana tranquila, su madre entró a su habitación y en vez de desearle un feliz cumpleaños, lo primero que le dijo fue –_Aoi va a casarse por la tarde_

Tenma apenas alcanzó a entender lo que su madre le decía antes de murmurar un –_Ah_ –y luego volver a acurrucarse entre las cobijas, pero su madre no lo permitió, se soltó hablando de lo idiota que había sido al dejar a Sorano, diciendo que era una chica hermosa e inteligente y que nunca conocería a ninguna otra igual.

El chico sonrió para sí al pensar en la ingenuidad de su madre, ¿a quién demonios le importaba tener novia o esposa? A él no, eso era algo aparte y además solo le interesaban los chicos, cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar todo lo que su madre le decía hasta que un nombre hizo que se incorporara violentamente de la cama –_Shinsuke_ –pronunció, Shinsuke era el que se casaría con Aoi.

Y entonces Tenma lo pensó mejor, ¿Shinsuke su ex mejor amigo se casaría con Aoi?, ¿cómo había pasado eso? Suspiró, no porque le doliera esa relación, sino porque ambos gozarían de una felicidad que él nunca conocería.

Siendo realistas, la sociedad no veía bien una relación homosexual y además el en su posición, no podía darse el lujo de un "escándalo" por lo que tener una relación con alguien, para Tenma, era prácticamente un sueño imposible.

Los días pasaron, Tenma pasó por una gran depresión. Su madre y Aki pensaron que se debía a la noticia de la boda de Aoi con Shinsuke, pero estaban muy equivocadas.

Un poco antes de la fiesta del personal en su empresa, llegó un nuevo jefe, alguien que Tenma conocía muy bien, un amigo de la "infancia", un chico alegre llamado Taiyou Amemiya.

El reencontrarse con él, fue algo muy emotivo para el castaño porque hacía mucho que no coincidía con ninguno de sus antiguos amigos. Solo tenía contacto con Kariya porque el también trabajaba en su área y a veces con Akane, quien estaba a cargo de la contabilidad del área financiera, pero a ella rara vez la veía.

Kariya era el único conocido con el que mantenía una estrecha relación, porque trabajaban en la misma área y porque ambos compartían un secreto. ¡No eran pareja!, pero Kariya también era homosexual.

De hecho vivía con otro antiguo compañero de Tenma. Masaki llevaba viviendo un poco más de tres años con su pareja y motivo de vida, Hikaru Kageyama. El chico que había bajado la luna y el sol por Masaki, por fin había logrado que este pusiera sus ojos en él, luego de que Kirino (antigua pareja de Kariya) regresara con Shindou, quien después de cinco años regresara de Austria. Así es, no solo la vida de Tenma era todo un revoltijo.

Pero en fin, Taiyou llegó a trabajar a la misma área de Tenma, solo que el de cabellera naranja poseía un puesto más alto que el del castaño y entre charlas y trabajo, claro que influyendo también la posición de Amemiya, Tenma comenzó una relación con el otro.

Esa relación era todo lo que Tenma había deseado y Taiyou era un buen chico, por lo que ambos mantuvieron un noviazgo intenso y cuando Tenma pensó que no podría ser más maravilloso, una enorme realidad lo golpeo.

Taiyou no era el chico más maravilloso del mundo, y lo más importante, Tenma no era el único en la vida de Taiyou. Como buen bisexual que era, el chico mantuvo relaciones con todos quienes se cruzaron en su camino y cuando Tenma se enteró de eso, hizo lo más inteligente de su vida, lo dejó.

Pero no fue sencillo, Taiyou se encargó de que Tenma no se librara de él tan fácilmente. Y así, luego de hacerle la vida de cuadritos al castaño, el joven termino por renunciar.

No fue fácil iniciar en una nueva empresa, pero si fue sencillo sobresalir en las ventas y ser nombrado vicepresidente. Así él se hizo de un estatus más alto y también se ganó más peleas con su madre, quien al ver que el chico se centraba completamente en su trabajo y que no se interesaba por ninguna de las chicas que le presentaba, comenzó a intuir las preferencias de su hijo y eso no le gustó.

Pero bueno, su soltería desde los 24 años se prolongó hasta los 26, centrándose de nuevo en esa cena de fin de año, en donde la necesidad de tener un motivo para vivir, lo puso a pensar en que él deseaba tener un bebé.

Su madre tenía razón, eso era muy difícil porque no estaba interesado en una relación con alguna chica, pero necesitaba a una para que le diera un hijo. Entonces se puso a pensar en otra opción, una que esperaba que funcionara.

-_¿Tal vez podría adoptar?_ –fue lo que pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, ¿qué les pareció?

Aprovechando este pequeño espacio, quiero desearles un próspero año nuevo que esté lleno de éxitos, proyectos, salud, dinero y felicidad. Espero que todos sus propósitos puedan cumplirse y pues ¡que venga ese 2014!

¡Gracias por leer! y espero no demorar mucho en subir la continuación, hasta la próxima :D

P.D. ¿review? XDD


	2. Enero

Hola de nuevo, verán lamento no haber publicado antes pero no había podido hacerlo por falta de tiempo, esto de trabajar y estudiar no deja mucho tiempo libre que digamos pero bueno, aquí está por fin el Capítulo 2

Muchísimas gracias a Black-Cat-Soul (tener un review tuyo me hace demasiado feliz -se pone a rodar en la cama- ¡muchas gracias por comentar!), a Nonrinu Ayu (espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue y gracias por haber dejado review) y también a quienes no dejaron review pero que se pasaron por el fic, gracias y esto va para ustedes :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go e Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone son propiedad de Level-5

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Enero**_

~*En la primera semana*~

El ruido de las bellas risas de los niños y de los pasillos con pequeños corriendo alegremente, hicieron que el castaño mostrara una radiante sonrisa, como aquellas que desde que era capitán no había vuelto a mostrar.

Su amigo, sabiéndose del deseo de Tenma, le recomendó visitar el orfanato al que alguna vez de su vida perteneció. Y asegurándole que la directora de aquel lugar podría ayudarle, le indicó como llegar.

Así fue como el joven caminó hacia la dirección del Sun Garden y espero hasta que la voz de aquella mujer de cabellera oscura le permitió entrar.

-_Hitomiko Kira, un placer conocerlo_ –le saludó _-¿En qué podemos ayudarle señor Matsukaze?_

-_Buenos días, verá soy amigo de Masaki y el me comentó que tal vez usted pueda apoyarme_

_-¿Usted es el amigo de Kariya?_ –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa –_Bueno, siendo así me imagino de que se trata_

Tenma tragó con fuerza, la seriedad que ahora mostraba aquella mujer le hacía creer que solo venían malas noticias.

-_Usted quiere adoptar a uno de nuestros niños, pero no tiene una pareja ¿o me equivoco?_ –preguntó

Tenma asintió –_Así es, ¿cree que se pueda?_

-_Seré franca con usted_ –suspiró –_Hace algunos años la adopción para padres solteros fue una nueva política implementada por nuestras autoridades pero aquí se revocó por una ley de convivencia en Ciudad Inazuma, me temo que le será muy difícil adoptar a un pequeño aquí o en cualquiera de la otras ciudades del país por lo mismo que usted tiene su domicilio en este lugar._

_-¿No sabe a dónde pueda dirigirme?_ –le preguntó el chico

-_Pues al menos aquí no hay ninguna posibilidad y si deseara adoptar en el extranjero, los trámites llevarían meses y además la adaptación de los niños al nuevo entorno será algo muy difícil_

_-¿Entonces no existe ninguna posibilidad para mí?_ –Tenma sintió como todas sus ilusiones se iban por la borda

-_Me temo que no, no puedo ayudarle_ –sentenció sin más.

El joven agradeció, se despidió de ella y salió del orfanato, sintiendo como cada vez más se alejaba de su sueño.

~*En la segunda semana*~

Estaba muy aburrido, no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el laboratorio y su amado esposo se encontraba en un viaje de investigación en Egipto por lo que no tenía a nadie esperándole en casa, bueno si tenía a alguien pero Wandaba no contaba mucho y menos desde que él y el Dr. Aruno se la pasaba haciendo experimentos para la compañía que lideraba Saru.

Suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su vehículo y subió con pesadez, pensando en que tendría que poner de nuevo alguna película para pasar el rato en su casa, cuando de pronto vio el botón T.J. (Time Jump) y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la descabellada idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Sin pensarlo dos veces oprimió aquel botón y en la pantalla desplegable tecleó rápidamente una fecha -_Te haré una pequeña visita Tenma_ –murmuró mientras pisaba el acelerador.

(...)

Matsukaze se encontraba en su oficina, leía artículos de internet relacionados con la adopción en otros países, pero lamentablemente no tenía ningún resultado favorable pues como dijo Hitomiko, era muy difícil la adopción para padres solteros.

El joven cerró los ojos para descansar un poco su vista y entonces llegó su secretaria, una chica linda con una falda demasiado corta y coqueteándole abiertamente mientras le llevaba a firmar un par de actas.

Tenma sonrió una vez la chica se retiró, ese tipo de "ligues" eran muy comunes en su vida y más ahora que era el vicepresidente, sin embargo esa situación solo le divertía. Pensaba en lo que pasaría si ellas descubrieran que él era gay.

Pero bueno, esas cosas no importaban mucho, continuó en su lectura cuando alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de su oficina y corrió hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo -_¡Tenma, cuánto tiempo sin verte!_ –exclamó el peliverde aún abrazado del chico

_-¿Q-Quien eres?_ –preguntó al mismo tiempo que empujaba suavemente al recién llegado. Bueno, no es que Tenma no tuviera ni idea de quien era, solo que no podía creer que aquel joven fuese su antiguo amigo, era algo improbable ¿no?

El otro que poseía una larga cabellera verdosa atada en una coleta la soltó con rapidez y de igualmente simuló dos coletas mientras pronunciaba "_¡El fútbol es esencial! ¿No lo crees?, esas eran tus palabras, Tenma. Así como tú, soy una persona que cree que el fútbol es valioso"_

Tenma abrió ambos ojos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios _-¡Si eres tú!, ¿pero cómo? _

-_Es una larga historia, que involucra al Dr. Aruno y la máquina del tiempo. Pero mírate, haz cambiado tanto_ –dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza _–Creciste..._

-_Mira quién lo dice, tú estás mucho más alto que yo_ –ambos echaron a reír, Fei sonrió y tomo asiento en una esquina del escritorio, mientras Tenma retomaba su lugar en su cómoda silla.

-_Dime, ¿estás casado?, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?_ –preguntó con una desbordante curiosidad digna de Rune, algo que puso aún más melancólico al castaño que tratando de aparentar calma respondió

-_Pues soy el vicepresidente de esta corporación y no, no estoy casado _

_-¿No estás casado?_ –preguntó asombrado el chico que ya había vuelto a hacerse una coleta _-¿Por qué?, en la posición en la que te encuentras no creo que te falten pretendientes_

Tenma sonrió pasivamente y sin dejar de ver al chico le dijo -_Porque verás, yo soy gay_

_-¿Y?_ –fue lo único que salió de los labios de Fei, sorprendiendo al castaño, ¿cómo es que lo tomaba tan natural?, tal vez la sociedad del futuro sí que era distinta

_-¿Cómo que "y"? No puedo casarme siendo gay, eso sería raro_ –reclamó Tenma con algo de molestia.

-_Yo lo estoy_ –fue lo que respondió Fei con una radiante sonrisa

_-¿Qué?_-preguntó el castaño aún sin asimilar lo que acababan de decirle, pero Tenma más que curiosidad sintió envidia de la libertad que poseía aquel joven.

-_Que yo estoy casado, con otro hombre_ –dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio y caminaba hacia uno de los grandes cristales de la oficina del chico, contemplando la bella vista panorámica que aquel sitio le ofrecía, sintiendo una agradable nostalgia

_-¿En serio?, no te creo, ¿con quién, Saru?_ –se aventuró a preguntar mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su amigo

_-¡NO! ¿Cómo crees que con Saru?_ –reclamó casi enseguida, ¿por qué siempre le preguntaban lo mismo cuando se enteraban de su matrimonio?

-_Pues eran cercanos, ¿no? Hasta nos traicionaste por el_ –respondió el otro con algo de frialdad al recordar los hechos

-_Bueno eso fue por otro motivo, pero ¡DIOS NO!, el solo es mi amigo_ –Fei recobró la compostura volviendo a sonreír

_-¿Entonces con quién?_ –el castaño estaba completamente ansioso, y como no estarlo si se trataba del conquistador de uno de sus mejores amigos y si no era Saru (quien era el más cercano a Fei) ¿entonces de quién se podría tratar?

Fei se sonrojó y sonrió tiernamente –_Con Alpha_

_-¡¿CON ALPHA?!_ –Matsukaze abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa, el chico frente a él solo sonrió divertido ante la sorpresa de su amigo y asintió _-¿Pero cómo? Creí que era novio de Beta_

Fei lo miró mal –_Beta es su prima_

-_¿Su prima?_

-_Así es y además ella está con Medam _–Tenma lo miró nuevamente con sorpresa -_Y su tercer hijo nacerá pronto _–terminó de contar mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ciudad.

_-¿El tercero?, valla_ –Tenma trató de sonreír, sin embargo solo una mueca extraña entre felicidad y dolor se hizo presente, antes de que Fei la viera opto por caminar hacia su escritorio, tomar su portafolio y las llaves de su auto_-¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito_

-_Claro, vamos_ –Fei caminó hacia la puerta de salida –_Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar_

Ambos sonrieron, para luego salir de la oficina siendo seguidos por varias miradas curiosas.

(...)

-_Déjame ver si entendí_ –dijo Fei tomando aire antes de comenzar –_Tú estabas enamorado de Tsurugi, pero luego él se fue a otra escuela y no supiste nada de él entonces luego comenzaste a salir con Aoi porque Aki te lo pidió y porque querías ver si así lo olvidabas, luego ella se casó con Shinsuke porque supo que tú eras gay y luego saliste con Taiyou hasta que te engañó con "Hinano Kinsuke" a quien no conozco, luego cambiaste de empleo porque Taiyou te acosaba y entonces te diste cuenta de que estás solo y de que te estás haciendo viejo y entonces quieres tener un bebé, lo deseaste en la cena de fin de año porque Kariya infantilmente dijo que así se cumplen los deseos, pero no puedes adoptar y estas deprimido por eso, ¿estoy en lo correcto?_

Tenma asintió mientras Fei suspiraba pesadamente –_Valla, sí que es complicado_

-_Lo sé_ –dijo el joven –_Pero yo realmente quiero tener un hijo, no importa que tenga que hacer pero realmente necesito tener un motivo para seguir_

-_Tenma, si solo quieres un motivo busca algo más_ –apoyó sus codos en la mesa -_¿Estas consiente de la enorme responsabilidad que conlleva el tener un bebé?_

-_Si Fei, estoy consciente de ello _–le sonrió –_Ya me lo he planteado muchas veces y es algo que estoy dispuesto a vivir con gusto. ¿Te imaginas la emoción y la felicidad de tener a tu cuidado a una personita que depende totalmente de tus cuidados y de ti para vivir?, ¿el tener a alguien a quien enseñarle y a quien amar por el resto de tu vida?, es una aventura, un reto y algo fascinante que quiero vivir _–terminó de decir mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar comenzar a llorar

El de cabellera verde suspiró, le dolía ver a su amigo así. Deseaba ayudarlo de alguna forma pero no sabía cómo y hablando con él no solucionaría nada. Además Tenma era ese tipo de personas que cuando se fijan algo no hay como convencerlos de lo contrario y no descansan hasta conseguirlo.

Era muy difícil apoyarlo en una situación así, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido…bueno no, de hecho agradecía el haber decidido visitarlo en ese momento, porque justo ahora el castaño necesitaba más apoyo que nunca.

Y de pronto recordó algo, una solución perfecta -_¡Ya sé!_ –exclamó feliz, captando la atención del castaño _-¿Por qué no buscas un vientre en alquiler?_

-_¿Vientre en alquiler? _–preguntó interesado

-_Sí, bueno también se llaman madres en alquiler. Son mujeres que aceptan embarazarse y luego entregan al bebé a los padres que la contratan, en este caso serías tú. Puede ser por medio de una fecundación in vitro, tu das tu esperma y ella pone el óvulo _–dijo sonriente

_-¿Crees que pueda conseguir a alguien aquí en Japón?_

-_Es cuestión de buscar_ –el chico le sonrió

-_Gracias Fei, espero que esto funcione_ –dijo entusiasmado al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj –_Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda amigo y fue un gusto verte de nuevo pero me temo que ahora debo volver a la oficina_

-_Por nada, en verdad espero que tu deseo se haga realidad Tenma ¡mucho éxito! Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, hay un montón de razones por las cuales aún puedes vivir_

-_¿Te llevo a algún lado? _–preguntó el joven al recordar que habían llegado al restaurante en su auto

-_No es necesario, ahora llamó a mi auto con el control y me voy_ –dijo como si nada

-_¿Cómo es posible eso? _–exclamó asombrado

-_Muchas cosas son posibles en el futuro Tenma, es cuestión de que esperes y verás el montón de avances en la tecnología que van a aparecer en unos años_ –sonrió –_Y bueno, espero volver a verte pronto _–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y dándole un fuerte abrazo al castaño quien correspondió el abrazo

-_Entonces hasta la próxima, salúdame a todos, a Wandaba, a Saru y a tu esposo_ –dijo Tenma con una sonrisa picaresca mientras se retiraba hacia la caja, Fei se sonrojó y asintió con una sonrisa.

~*En la tercer semana*~

Tenma estaba más deprimido que nunca, no tenía ánimos ni para discutir con Kariya por teléfono. No se había presentado al trabajo en tres días y aunque sabía que su jefe lo pondría a revisar balances cuando volviera, no tenía la intención de presentarse en un tiempo.

Al menos no así, esas etapas de depresión suyas eran algo terrible, además de que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y sabía que acabaría haciendo algo mal si se presentaba así. Es por eso que no se presentaba al trabajo, era responsable y le molestaba no ir pero no quería causar malas impresiones ni problemas.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, lo miró y el nombre de Kariya apareció por décima vez en el día. Sin ganas respondió, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz -_¿Sí?_

_-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUE NO HAS CONTESTADO MIS LLAMADAS?!_ –exclamó un muy disgustado joven, haciendo que Tenma se alejara el celular para no recibir un daño auditivo

-_Pero te estoy contestando ahora, ¿no?_ –dijo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus cobijas –_Es solo que no me siento bien_

_-¿Qué tienes?, ¿pasó algo?, ¿estás bien?_ –ahora su tono de voz era de alguien preocupado, ¿por qué su amigo tenía que poseer tal bipolaridad?

-_Si estoy bien, no es nada_

_-¡¿CÓMO NO VA A SER NADA?! –_le gritó alterado _-¿Dónde estás?_ –preguntó con un poco más de "tacto"

-_En casa, pero no quiero que ven..._ -la línea se cortó, Tenma suspiró. Seguramente ya estaría yendo hacia su casa ahora mismo, así de impulsivo era Kariya, pero bueno, esperaría a que llegara para ignorar el timbre y fingir demencia cuando le hablara para reclamarle por no abrirle la puerta. Estaba por hacerse bolita y volver a dormir cuando el timbre sonó, sin ganas salió de la cama, se dirigió al recibidor y abrió encontrándose con un muy molesto Kariya y un sonriente Hikaru

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_ –preguntó al tiempo que ambos chicos entraban a su departamento

-_No contestabas, ¿qué querías que hiciera?_ –preguntó molesto el peli verde –_Sabía que me dirías que no viniera por eso primero te llamé antes de tocar _–dijo, Tenma hizo una nota mental, la próxima vez tendría que inventar que estaba en un hotel o algo

-_Enserio... no, debiste de haber...venido_ –el castaño se dirigió hacia la sala seguido por los recién llegados

-_Y bien _–Kariya se sentó en el sofá seguido por un apenado Hikaru que de igual manera tomó lugar junto a su chico -_¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? _–preguntó con el mismo tono molesto

Tenma se sentó frente a los chicos y sonrió de forma extraña _-¿Sabes cuántos millones de personas hay en Japón? _–ambos jóvenes lo miraron con algo de miedo –_Y sólo hay seis_ –volvió a decir, dejando al par aún más confundido.

-_¿S-Seis qué? _–se aventuró a preguntar Hikaru

-_¡Sólo hay seis vientres sustitutos registrados en Japón! _–exclamó molesto haciendo que Hikaru se estremeciera ante el repentino estado de Tenma – _Fui personalmente con cada una de ellas y lo único que recibí fue un espere _–dijo el castaño antes de comenzar a llorar

-_¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, tú loco?! _–Kariya lo miró de mala forma

-_Es qué vi a Fei la semana pasada..._

-_¿Qué dices?, debes estar bromeando, eso es algo imposible_ –Tenma miro al chico con algo de molestia, Hikaru golpeó a su pareja y este captó la indirecta, guardó silencio y dejó que el castaño prosiguiera con su relato

-_Fei me dijo que podía buscar un vientre sustituto para tener un hijo _–al ver la expresión de duda de los otros, explicó –_Un vientre sustituto es de una mujer que renta su útero para engendrar un bebé y luego dárselo a los padres que pagaron por eso, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, no me importaba el costo y sepan que es algo realmente caro, pero yo quiero un hijo. Entonces me puse a investigar y encontré aquí en Japón a seis mujeres registradas que hacen esta práctica. Pero todas están en renta ahora, la que estará disponible antes apenas tiene 3 meses de embarazo, las demás apenas algunas semanas _

-_¿Y por qué no buscas en otro país? –_cuestionó con lo obvio Kariya

_-¡¿Quieres que mi hijo aparte de ser de un padre soltero enfrente los problemas que se obtienen al tener rasgos extranjeros?!_ –preguntó exaltado –_Yo no quiero que sufra, debe ser japonés _–el castaño echó a llorar

_-¿Y por qué no esperas a que la madre dé a luz?-_preguntó ahora Hikaru

-_Porque después de que eso pase, tiene que esperar al menos un año para que se recupere y vuelva a embarazarse. Eso implica mucho tiempo y yo ya no puedo seguir esperando._

Ambos jóvenes miraron al castaño y volvieron a sentir ese dolor en el pecho, el mismo que les provocaba ver la desesperación de su amigo. Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un rato, solo se escuchaban los leves sollozos de Tenma, Hikaru tomó la mano de Kariya y el la sostuvo con fuerza.

-_Creo que fue una mala idea venir _–dijo el peli verde –_Será mejor que nos vallamos, siento mucho el haberte incomodado, te juro que esa nunca fue mi intención...lo siento_ –el joven se incorporó de su asiento

Hikaru también se levantó, mordió su labio sabía que cuando su novio se enterara se iba a molestar mucho pero, no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, solo esperaba que aquello no resultara al final más doloroso para Tenma –_Llámame cuando puedas, creo saber quién puede ayudarte_ –le dijo al castaño mientras le daba una suave palmada en su espalda.

Matsukaze asintió, pero esta vez sin una pizca de esperanza, ya no creía poder soportar un fracaso más. La voz de Kariya lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-_Si necesitas algo, llámame_ –abrió la puerta –_No hagas locuras_ –se despidió con un gesto y salió del lugar seguido por un cabizbajo Hikaru que pensaba en que su pareja no podía ser más insensible.

Bajaron por el ascensor y se dirigieron hacia su auto que los esperaba estacionado en el sótano del edificio donde residía su amigo. Kariya abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró una vez Hikaru subió. El peli verde subió del otro lado y condujo en silencio hacia la salida.

Se dirigieron a su casa, con calma y sin decirse nada. El de cabellera morada no podía dar crédito a tal barbaridad, ¿cómo se atrevía a ir a ver a su amigo y luego de que se percatara de lo terrible que se encontraba lo abandonaba? Sólo había ido a empeorar las cosas, ese malvado cabeza hueca de Masaki.

_-¿Qué tienes?_ –Hikaru no respondió _-¿Ahora qué hice para que estés molesto conmigo?_

_-¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas?!_ –Kariya se sorprendió ante la actitud de su pareja _-¿Para qué vinimos a ver a Tenma si no ibas a apoyarlo y sólo lo dejaste peor?_

_-Lo estoy apoyando, por eso nos estamos yendo a casa_

_-¿Qué?_

_-En el plan como está ahora, será difícil de hacerlo entrar en razón, por eso es mejor darle su espacio. Si no lo dejo solo va a deprimirse más, en cambio sí lo dejamos, el pensará mejor las cosas y verás cómo su optimismo vuelve_ –sonrió y de alguna forma con esa sonrisa, Hikaru creyó en él.

-_Espero que tengas razón_ –le dijo antes de darle un beso aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

~*En la cuarta semana*~

Hikaru dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su amado, sus respiraciones sincronizadas le deban a la noche una hermosa sinfonía de paz y tranquilidad… al menos hasta que el celular de Kageyama comenzó a sonar despertando a ambos jóvenes.

_-¿Quién mierda te habla a esta hora?_ –preguntó un molesto peli verde que se acomodaba de nuevo entre las cobijas, no sin antes ver que el reloj marcaba las 4:00 a.m.

-_Es del trabajo_ –dijo antes de salir velozmente de la cama para luego dirigirse hacia la sala, obteniendo un poco de privacidad. Una vez cerró la puerta, se apresuró a responder _-¿Tenma?, ¿qué sucede?_

_-¡Hola Hika-chan buenos días!_ –la feliz voz del castaño hizo que el chico se sorprendiera de sobremanera, ¿cómo es que estaba así, si hacía dos días que la depresión lo tenía sin ánimos de nada?

_-H-Hola Tenma, ¿estás bien?_

_-¡Mejor que nunca!, acabo de llegar de mi carrera matutina y quería saber si podemos vernos hoy, quiero que me cuentes más de quien puede ayudarme_ –dijo

-_Ah, por supuesto_ –respondió Hikaru _-¿Puedes a las diez en el café que está frente al hospital?_ –preguntó

-_De acuerdo, entonces te veo al rato y muchas gracias Hikaru_ –terminó de decir mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Hikaru miró su celular y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba muy contento al saber que al fin Tenma se encontraba de buenas otra vez, ya había recuperado su entusiasmo, y en ese momento se prometió que el mismo se encargaría de que esta vez las posibilidades fueran mejores para su amigo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y suavemente abrió la puerta observando a un tranquilo Kariya que dormía plácidamente, con delicadeza entró de nuevo a la cama, se acomodó despacito y de pronto dos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron con fuerzas mientras Kariya se posicionaba sobre él y comenzaba con un ataque de besos y cosquillas

-_¡Ya!_ –exclamó Hikaru entre risas -_¡Basta ya!, creí que estabas dormido_ –Kariya se detuvo y lo besó tiernamente, el peli morado correspondió de inmediato mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del otro

-_Luego de que salieras no pude volver a dormirme, ¿qué pasó, todo bien?_ –preguntó Kariya una vez se separaron de aquel contacto

-_Sí, era sólo un amigo que quiere hablar conmigo al rato_ –Kariya hizo una mueca de disgusto y se apartó del otro – _¡Hey!, no es para que estés celoso_ –comentó el joven divertido ante aquella situación. Y es que ver cómo lo celaba era algo que le gustaba, se sentía querido y le gustaba aquel sentimiento, querido por Kariya Masaki, el hombre al que amaba.

-_Entonces demuéstrame que soy el único al que_ _amas_ –dijo mientras sonreía perversamente, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Hikaru

-_Eres un pervertido, son las 4:15 apenas y ya estás con eso_ –Hikaru se sonrojó –_Pero bueno, no puedo dejar que pienses que no eres el único al que amo, ¿no?_ –sonrió y se acercó a Kariya mientras lo besaba con más intensidad que antes y su mano derecha bajaba lentamente por el abdomen de Masaki quien sonrió y se dejó querer.

(...)

Tenma jugaba con el popote de su suculenta malteada de vainilla mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la calle, ya eran las diez con quince y no había ningún rastro de Hikaru pero bueno, tenía tiempo así que sacó su celular y se dispuso a revisar algunas estadísticas.

Gracias a su periodo depresivo se había atrasado demasiado en su trabajo y ahora tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido sacando un montón de balances y estadísticas pero, ¿qué importaba? Se sentía de un ánimo excelente y con ese entusiasmo se dispuso a trabajar.

Pasadas las once, un agitado peli morado llegó y se sentó frente al castaño –_H-Hola T-Tenma, l-lo siento_ –se excusó mientras comenzaba a respirar para recuperar el aliento –_V-Vine lo m-más rápido que pude, es que surgió una emergencia y t-tuve que quedarme a curación_

-_No te preocupes, además tenía cosas que hacer mientras _–sonrió –_Y qué pasó, ¿algo grave?_ –preguntó

_-N-No, sólo que un chico se cortó el pulgar con un procesador de alimentos_ –sonrió como si eso fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Y es que para él lo era, Hikaru era enfermero en el hospital general de la Ciudad de Inazuma y ver este tipo de situaciones era parte de lo que a diario veía en su trabajo.

_-¿Quieres ordenar algo?_ –preguntó el chico, desviando el tema rápidamente

_-U-Un té será suficiente_ –sonrió, el castaño llamó a una de las meseras y ordeno una taza de té, y tras una breve charla de ¿cómo has estado? Y ¿cómo te ha ido?, la conversación se centró en el tema por el que se habían reunido.

-_Verás, yo tengo un contacto en una clínica y pues allí se dedican a la realización de procedimientos de fertilidad –_dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida -_¿Estás dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de tener un hijo? _–preguntó con seriedad a lo que Tenma asintió

_-¿Estás completamente seguro?_ –cuestionó de nuevo –_Esto implica muchas cosas, el dinero es lo mínimo, tal vez existan riesgos en el proceso porque esto es experimental y no voy a mentir, tú serás el primero en ser expuesto a este método de inseminación, ¿seguro que aun así quieres hacerlo?_

Tenma lo meditó por unos segundos y luego miró a Hikaru con una sonrisa –_Cuándo dije que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, es a lo que sea_ –dijo con una determinación impresionante

-_De acuerdo, siendo así_ –Hikaru sacó su celular –_Te haré una cita..._

El castaño sonrió, sentía nervios, felicidad y un montón de sentimientos encontrados y es que por primera vez creía que tal vez en esta ocasión, las cosas si funcionarían.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, supongo que ya se están haciendo una idea de lo que va a pasar y si no empiecen a pensar en el montón de probabilidades jojojo...

¡Gracias por llegar hasta este punto!, saludos y les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
